Road To Wrestlemania
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Follow Falcon's journey to Wrestlemania as he feuds with Brock Lesnar after Royal Rumble 2019
1. Chapter 1: Time To Rumble

Road To Wrestlemania

Chapter 1: Time To Rumble

Falcon and Maverick sat in their locker room, the 213 pound heavyweight chatted with his much bigger best friend and tag team partner Maverick. "We got this, remember our plan Ace. We work together eliminate everyone then you jump over the top rope so I can win and main event Wrestlemania." Maverick told his partner. "Bullshit! I'm not laying down for you." Falcon replied. "Come on, you've won two. I haven't won any." Maverick said in a begging tone. "Not gonna happen, pal." Falcon said standing up. Falcon had hit the weights hard since his debut, gaining 70 pounds of solid muscle. He also wore a new attire being a one piece wrestling tights that were colored black and had his signature logo of a silver Peregrine Falcon on his stomach, black knee pads that covered most of his legs, black boots, black elbow pads, and black MMA gloves, his brown hair was shorter and he had a full beard. Maverick wore black and gold trunks and his blonde hair was cut to a crew cut, he had gold boots, black elbow and knee pads, and his hands were taped. Morgan Bailey walked in wearing a short red dress and red open toed pump heels, the blonde dye in her hair had faded out two years before leaving her hair in it's natural red color.

Morgan looked at her husband and cousin. "I got a break from the announce table, thought I'd see how you guys are doing?" Morgan said looking at the two Havoc teammates. Morgan had resigned from her GM position in 2015 when she was pregnant with her and Frank's son David, she had returned to Raw as a ring announcer replacing Lillian Garcia and later in 2016 she had joined Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary as well as ring announcer and has been doing both jobs ever since. "Good, we're strategizing. We're trying to figure out who's taking a dive for who." Falcon replied. "Yeah, your selfish husband won't lay down and let me win." Maverick said with a smile. "Really Frank? You've won two, plus you're a six time world champion. Let the poor guy win." Morgan said with a teasing demeanor. "I've never felt so outnumbered." Falcon said standing up. Morgan laughed and left the locker room, she walked past Rusev and Lana who was nursing her hurt knee. Rusev had just lost the United States Championship to Shinsuke Nakamura. Morgan continued back into the outdoor stadium and completed the long walk back to ringside.

The kickoff was over and it was time to for the Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch was to start her match against Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka. Morgan stood in the ring with her microphone "Thos following contest is scheduled for a one fall and it is for the Smackdown Women's Championship! Introducing first from Dublin Ireland Becky Lynch!" Morgan announced. "And her opponent, from Osaka, Japan the Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka!" Morgan announced. The crowd cheered. The bell rang and the match started. Morgan left the ring and went back to the announce table, she sat down and put on her headphones. The match went back and forth, both opponents were evenly matched until Asuka got knocked off the ring and hurt herself. Lynch went to work on Asuka but Asuka fought back until Lynch picked Asuka up and threw herself backwards slamming Asuka into the barricade. After a near fall Becky Lynch continued her attack, Lynch gave Asuka a suplex and went for a cover which Asuka kicked out at two. Lunch put Asuka in the Disarmher but Asuka fought out, the Japanese Diva tried to get the momentum going but Lynch got the upper hand. The match kept going until Asuka bought herself a minute by kicking Lynch in the face as Lynch jumps off the top rope.

The match kept going, Asuka had the momentum now and almost got a pin but The Man kicked out. Becky got the upper hand and went foe a pinfall but Asuka kicks out at two. Asuka put Lynch in the Asuka lock nut Becky made it to the ropes. After a short fight Asuka got Becky on the apron, she grabbed Lynch by the head and leg and jumped off the apron taking Lynch with her. Both women fell onto the floor, both hurt and down from that fall. After a near count out the women continued fighting. The two kept fighting, eventually Asuka got Becky Lynch in the Asuka lock and flippex herself over standing on her feet, making Lynch tap. The bell rang and Asuka stood up. "Your winner and still Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka!" Morgan announced. The ref handed Asuka her title, Lynch had a look of hatred in her eyes. Lynch stared down Asuka, Morgan, and the ref. She started down the aisle and headed backstage.


	2. Chapter 2: Balor And The Beast

Chapter 2: Balor and The Beast

Morgan stood in the ring, the microphone was up to her mouth. Finn Balor's entrance music cued up and Balor walked to the ring, he was excited for his match with Brock Lesnar. He acknowledged the crowd, and stuck out his arms towards them. The commentators were talking about Balor's one day title reign, as Balor entered the ring. Next Brock's theme cued up, The Beast walked out with Paul Heyman. Lesnar looked ready to fight, he had a determined look his eyes. Heyman looked smug as he accompanied his client to the ring, Morgan looked nervous seeing this well built former MMA fighter in her presence. "The Following contest is scheduled for a one fall and is for The Universal Championship!" Morgan announced. "Introducing, the challenger from Bray County, Wicklow, Ireland. Finn Balor!" She said into the mic. "And his o—" She tried to say before she was told to leave the ring. Morgan left the ring and Heyman took the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Paul Heyman. Tonight, the Balor Beating Beast continues conquering. All the way to Wrestlemania! And that's not a prediction, that's a spoiler. The reigning, defending, undisputed Universal Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar!" Heyman shouted into the mic before leaving the ring. The bell rang and Balor dropkicked Lesnar into the corner before standing up and delivering kicks to the Beast's midsection.

Balor started punching Lesnar, who threw Balor over the top rope onto the apron. Balor started hitting Lesnar as he stayed on the apron. Balor jumped back in the ring on top of Lesnar, Balor delivered a dropkick on Lesnar before running at him again. Brock caught Finn and delivered a belly to belly suplex that sends Balor out of the ring. Lesnar went outside the ring and started attacking Finn, sending him in the barricade then goes for the announce table. Lesnar pulled the cover off the announce table and goes back to Finn. Brock picked Finn up with the intention of body slamming him through the announce table, Finn got free and pushes Brock into the table. The corner of the table went into Lesnar's midsection causing him to double over in pain. Finn now starts the attack on the weakened Brock Lesnar. Finn pushes Lesnar back into the corner of the announce table, the commentators are stunned at the pain Lesnar went through off the corner. Balor continues the attack before Brock drives his knee into Finn's midsection. The ref begins the count, Finn runs back into the ring at six. Brock struggles to get back in the ring, Balor attacks Lesnar who used his power against Finn.

Brock was hurt, and used his animalistic power against the smaller faster opponent. Lesnar put Balor in the corner before grabbing ahold of him and delivering another belly to belly suplex. The suplex threw Balor across the ring, at the same time hurting Lesnar. Brock barely walked across the ring, he gives another belly to belly on Balor. Every suplex hurts Brock. Balor delivers Slingblade which buys him sometime, he charged at Brock who caught Balor in a clothesline. Balor was down, Lesnar wasn't hurt as much. Until Balor kicked Brock in the midsection. Brock goes for F5 but Finn counters into a DDT. Balor goes for a pin 1, 2, Lesnar gets the shoulder up. Finn stands up and starts stomping on Lesnar's midsection. Balor had the momentum, he started walking around the ring as Lesnar stood up Finn kicked Brock knocking him out of the ring. Finn ran to the other side of the ring and charged towards Lesnar, Finn jumped over the top rope and took out Lesnar. Finn stood up, ran back into the ring amd repeated what he just did taking down The Beast.

Balor did it a third time on the hurt Lesnar. Finn ran back into the ring as Lesnar barely makes it to his feet, Balot sat in the corner catching his breath as The Beast held his hurting gut. Lesnar rolled back into the ring. Balor dropkicked Lesnar in the face. Balor goes to the top rope, he jumps off the rope landing on Lesnar landing his finisher. Balor pinned Lesnar and got the two count before Lesnar gets the shoulder up, Lesnar puts Balor in the Kamura lock. Finn tried fighting the pain but knew Brock would break his arm if he didn't tap. Finn tried desperately to make it to the ropes, he screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain that was being dealt to him. Balor tapped out and the ref made them ring the bell. Lesnar stood up as his theme played. "The winner of this match and still Universal Champion, Brock Lesnar!" Morgan announced into the mic. Lesnar was still in pain, Finn held his hurt arm. They replayed the highlights of the match as Lesnar nursed his midsection. Heyman was talking to Lesnar, and the ref raised Lesnar's arm. Brick picked Finn up from behind and delivered two German suplexes, he then stood over and kicked the fallen Balor before picking him up and delivering another German Suplex to Balor. Lesnar raised his belt in the air, he strutted around the ring in a cocky manner, he picked Balor up and delivered and F5. Brock got it in his head to go ti the announce table, he aporoached the announce table and pointed at Morgan. "Grab a mic and get in the ring." He told her. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and did exactly that, she walked into the ring with The Beast. "That will send a message to the entire locker room." Brock said into the mic. "And if that don't, this will." Brock said before picking Morgan Bailey up and delivering and F5 to her in the middle of the ring. Falcon ram to the ring and started trading blows with Lesnar, Lesnar gained the upper hand and went to work on Falcon. Falcon sae an opening and kicked Lesnar in his hurt mid section before grabbing Brock by his arm and pulling The Beast towards him and delivering his Neckbreaker finisher "Gavel's Call" The EMTs checked on Morgan, who now was on a stretcher wearing a neck brace, they wheeled her out of the arena as a devastated and angry Falcon looked on.


End file.
